¡Baile Seguro!
by Nasciturus
Summary: AU! Chan! Vida universitaria, colegial, sin magia. Draco no creía en el romance, no sentía atracción por nada. Simplemente se dedicaba a existir. Le bastaba con sus amigos, alcanzar sus objetivos, enorgullecer a su padre. Pero Harry era un joven enamorado del concepto del amor, valiente, enérgico, dispuesto a darlo todo por las personas a quien amaba. Estaban predestinados.


**Titulo:** ¡Baile Seguro!

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años, supongo.

**Resumen: **Draco no creía en el romance, no sentía atracción por nada. Simplemente se dedicaba a existir. Le bastaba con sus amigos, alcanzar sus objetivos, enorgullecer a su padre. Pero Harry era un joven enamorado del concepto del amor, valiente, enérgico, dispuesto a darlo todo por las personas a quien amaba.

Estaban predestinados.

**Advertencia:** AU, OCCness, Slash, CHAN, mmm creo que eso es todo... **por ahora.**

**Genero**: Romance/Friendship.

**Parejas: **top!Draco/Bottom!Harry, pueden sugerir parejas.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes o pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Nota de autora: **Bueno, este capitulo esta editado, opino que mejore mucho xD La verdad, primeramente queria poner como drama para esta historia el hecho de que Harry fuera maltratado por los Dursleys, pero es ya muy usado (incluso por mi en mi primera historia jaja) asi que le cambie varias cosas a esta historia. No puedo explicar quien sera el nuevo malo, pero lo veran mas adelante.

**IMPORTANTE: **Asi como explique en mi otra historia, me tardare bastante en continuar esta historia, asi que deben ser pacientes. No por eso voy a abandonarla... y eso.

* * *

**¡Baile Seguro!**

**Por: Nasciturus.**

**Capitulo Uno: Amor Blanco.**

_Viernes en la tarde_

Ignorando el notorio cartel que gritaba "cerrado", un joven de brillantes ojos verdes empujo apresuradamente la puerta de entrada del restaurante, sonriendo victoriosamente al escuchar el familiar sonido de la diminuta campana que daba aviso la entrada de un nuevo cliente, en este caso, él mismo. Una vez adentrado su empapado cuerpo, procedió a retirar su gruesa bufanda, guantes, gorro, y gran abrigo, el cual su padre lo había obligado a utilizar debido al clima frio y lluvioso que paseaba últimamente por la ciudad; Tras haberse desabrigado, camino por el lugar hasta sentarse en una mesa cualquiera, depositando sus ropas mojadas y su mochila sobre la silla continua a la suya en espera del dueño del lugar.

Siendo una persona conocida por su impaciencia, el muchacho se aburrió rápidamente de esperar y, mirando derrotado a su mochila, se obligó a adelantar alguna de sus tareas escolares. Al sumergirse plenamente en su libro de biología, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió un par de gruesas y cálidas manos caer cuidadosamente sobre sus estrechos hombros.

-¿Estudiando otra vez, Harry? –Curioseó una voz grave.

El mencionado no pudo evitar sobresaltarse de sobremanera, habiendo estado muy concentrado en su lectura sobre la circulación en el sistema linfático y líquido intersticial. Avergonzado por su exagerada reacción, su suave rostro se pintó rápidamente de un profundo color carmín.

-¡Remus! –Pronuncio el quinceañero una vez que reconoció la voz, parándose inmediatamente para recibir al hombre a quien veía como un segundo padre. Su expresión cambio rápidamente de avergonzada a emocionada al distinguir el rostro adulto de la persona frente a sí.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa al instante, deleitado ante la emoción infantil que aun invadía al hijo de su difunto amigo cada vez que detectaba su presencia. El adulto se inclinó sobre el adolecente, dirigiendo una de sus palmas sobre la cabeza repleta de rizos desordenados del más joven, para luego mover su gran mano de lado a lado en un gesto paternal que el moreno fingía odiar.

-Ahhhh… ¡Remus! –. Volvió a llamar el estudiante, esta vez invadido por un leve tono de lamento –Mi pelo ya es un completo desastre sin que tu tengas que empeorarlo. –Reprendió.

El castaño se llevó una mano rápidamente sobre sus labios, haciendo lo imposible para contener la risotada que amenazaba con escapar de su boca ante la reacción de Harry, pues sabía que este no lo apreciaría. Indicándole al menor que volviera a tomar asiento, salto al asiento frente a su protegido, observando con diversión la mirada furiosa que le dirigía el moreno, tan intimidante como el de un cachorro, o eso creía Remus.

Harry clavo sus profundos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su fallecida madre, sobre los benevolentes castaños de su padrino. Sintió el pasar lento del tiempo, y suspiro fastidiado al hombre, esperando la pregunta que sabía que Remus quería preguntarle.

Remus, notando esto, decidió comenzar:

-Sirius me dijo que llevas un tiempo buscando trabajo, me alegó, pues pensó que me habías preguntado a mí y que yo te había rechazado. –Comento tranquilamente el adulto, volviendo a detener su inteligente mirada hacia Harry -. ¿Por qué no quieres trabajar aquí, Cachorro? Te queda cerca del colegio, incluso de camino a tu casa. –Indago el hombre.

Harry cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en el asiento en un ademán de cansancio.

-Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso ¿No?

Remus sonrió, comprendiendo. Harry solo bufó.

-Déjame contarte una historia ¿Bien? No estoy acusando a papá -. Advirtió –Hace dos meses, fue el cumpleaños de Victoire, ella es la hija del hermano mayor de Ginny –Explico al notar la mirada confundida de Remus. –Bueno, para su fiesta cumpleaños, Vicky le dijo a su padre que quería un mago, y Ginny me ofreció para el puesto debido a que, como ya sabes, soy parte del Club de Magia de mi colegio. La cosa es que estaba en casa cuando me comento eso, diciendo que Bill me iba a pagar y todo, y es ahí cuando note que papá está sollozando… ¡SOLLOZANDO! Le pregunte lo que le sucedía y empezó a balbucear sobre cómo estaba creciendo muy rápido y todo eso eso…

-Típico Sirius.

-… y es aquí donde se pone peor. Empezó a rogarme que desistiera de la idea, que no necesitaba un trabajo porque él me mantendría siempre. Le mencione que él moriría algún día, hay que ser realistas, y el como yo tendría que independizarme cuando ese día pasara; Pero me aclaró que Teddy, ¡Tu hijo!, había accedido a cuidar de mi cuando llegara ese día.

-No sé por qué te sorprende todo esto -. Murmuró Remus.

-Y no termina aquí. Si no que, una vez que llegué a casa de Bill, note que papá me había seguido. Obviamente Bill lo dejo entrar, me miro con la cara roja, y no se molestó en disimular su risa. Pero eso no es lo peor, si no que papá pasó todo el día tomándome fotos, gravándome, y hablando de mi con los todos padres de los pequeños. –Conto el quinceañero, tapandose la cara. –Ahora, ¿Te imaginas lo que haría si consigo trabajo, y él sabe dónde queda? Probablemente también me tomaría fotos, le contaría mi vida a los clientes, amenazaría a mis compañeros de trabajo… ¡Renunciaría a su propio trabajo solo para observarme en el mío!

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes cómo es… dramático y sobreprotector.

-Sí, pero me hostiga cuando se pone obsesivo –Se lamentó el adolecente, dejando caer sus hombros en un signo de derrota.

Remus le sonrió cálidamente, atrapando en sus callosas manos una de las pequeñas de su ahijado por sobre la mesa.

-Sirius no es obsesivo, él es… bueno, sí, si es obsesivo, pero es solo porque tu viejo te ama demasiado, se preocupa mucho por ti, incluso más de lo necesario.

-Entiendo perfectamente, pero ya sabes, a veces necesito algo de espacio, y papá es muy… demandante.

-Es por que su mayor temor es perderte, como perdió a la mayoría de sus seres amados. –Le explico el dueño del restaurante.

La mirada de Harry se suavizó, recordando. Sirius había nacido en un ambiente opresor, con unos aristocráticos padres que no se preocupaban por él, y solo le habían regalado la vida con el único fin de heredar la empresa familiar. Creció en una mansión fría, criado por los sirvientes de la familia, y como única compañía en su infancia tenía a un extraño búho que solía posarle todas las tardes en una rama que daba a la habitación del heredero de los Black. Sirius amaba a sus padres, pero mientras crecía supo que este amor no era correspondido, teniendo como único consuelo al búho de su ventana, en ese entonces ya bastante anciano, y sus mejor amigos del colegio.

A los 17 años Sirius decidió que no quería dirigir la empresa de sus padres, y tras vanos intentos de parte de estos para convencerle, decidieron que su hijo ya no tenía gran uso y lo dejaron en la calle, para ese entonces el búho ya había pasado a mejor vida. La compañía de la familia Black pasó entonces a manos de una de las primas de Sirius, Bellatrix, cuya hermana menor se enfureció tanto que desde entonces no se hablan. Sirius, ya totalmente desheredado, comenzó a vivir en la casa de los padres de uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de curso, James Potter, padre biológico de Harry. Los padres de James también procedían de la aristocracia inglesa, y James también estaba destinado a heredar la compañía familiar, aunque, al contrario de Sirius, James si deseaba estar a cargo de la compañía. Lamentablemente ese suceso nunca ocurrió, pues ese mismo año se le descubrió al heredero de los Potter una enfermedad terminal que acabaría con su vida antes de los 20. Destrozados, no solo su familia y amigos, su prometida desde la infancia, Lily Evans, decidió apresurar los planes de boda, tomando la decisión de tener un hijo de James a los 19. James termino muriendo pocos meses antes del nacimiento de su hijo, y siguiendo la cadena de tragedias, Lily murió dando a luz debido a una serie de complicaciones durante el parto. Es por eso que pequeño Harry, habiendo nacido muy prematuramente, termino con un cuerpo diminuto y susceptible a enfermedades.

Una vez ocurrido todos los acontecimientos anteriores, Sirius conversó con los padres de James, los cuales veía como sus propios padres. Finalmente Sirius los convenció de criar él mismo al Potter menor, adoptándolo como su hijo pocas semanas después. Juntos, padre e hijo vivieron con los abuelos Potter en su mansión, hasta que Sirius consiguió dinero necesario para independizarse. Se compró una modesta casa para criar a Harry y continuo el legado de James como futuro empresario de la compañía Potter, visitando diariamente a su "padre adoptivo" para que le enseñara todo lo que debiera aprender sobre la compañía.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el mayor apoyo de Sirius fue su otro mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, el cual había conocido gracias a James, pues las familias de ambos habían sido amigos desde varias generaciones atrás. Remus, 5 años mayor que James y Sirius, ya casado y con un hijo de cuatro años cuando Sirius opto por mudarse con un Harry de un año, apoyo en todo lo que pudo a Sirius, incluso en la crianza del menor, tomando en cuenta que, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles de su pasado, Sirius aún seguía siendo un padre inmaduro de 20 años.

-Bueno, si no planeas trabajar para mí. ¿Dónde trabajaras? O mejor aún, ¿En qué quieres trabajar?

-No lo sé, Remus, cualquier cosa esta bien, supongo.

-¿Probarás como modelo? –se burló el mayor.

-Ha, como si me fueran a considerar para eso. Soy muy petizo para eso, además no tengo músculos marcados y, que yo sepa, no marco presencia –Enumero, haciendo muecas. –Y soy muy joven. –Sentencio.

-Sí, tienes razón, no tienes madera de modelo…

-¡Oye!

-Tus palabras, no las mías. –Se defendió el amante de los lobos, levantando sus palmas en un gesto de rendición.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso. –Ironizo el joven, cruzándose de brazos.

Guardaron un rato de silencio, Harry guardo sus libros mientras Remus solo se dedicó a observarlo. Desvió su mirada hacia afuera, donde la tormenta ya parecía haber acabado. Como ya era algo tarde, decidió terminar de cerrar el restaurante para dejar a su ahijado a su casa. Remus y Sirius habían hecho el acuerdo de que, cada vez que lloviera, Harry tendría que quedarse en el restaurante hasta que Remus pudiera dejarlo a su casa. Gracias a lo anterior, Harry aprendió el funcionamiento del restaurante, ayudando a veces en la cocina e incluso, a veces de mesero.

-De lo que quería hablarte en realidad es de otra cosa –Llamo la atención al menor. –Hable con un colega mío, podría decirse amigo de la infancia. Él tiene un restaurante pequeño, un café, anda bien de personal y todo, además no tiene una clientela muy abrazadora, pero te recomendé. No sé si lo habrás notado, Cachorro, pero tienes una personalidad que invita a la gente a acercarse, además eres bien versátil, sabes cocinar, limpiar, ya has hecho de mesero para mí,y saben entretener. Bueno, en resumen, quedo complacido contigo, podrías llamarlo más tarde para hacerlo oficial, si te interesa, te mando la dirección a tu celular. –Ofreció, sonriéndole paternalmente al muchacho.

Para entonces, ambos ya estaban listos. Harry ya había terminado de guardar todas sus cosas, y se había terminado de colocar su abrigada vestimenta, quedando de pie frente a Remus, quien le sostenía amablemente la puerta para que salieran justos del restaurante.

-¡Me interesa! ¡Me interesa! Gracias Remus, me ahorraste mucho trabajo, no sé qué haría sin ti, la verdad. –Grito el menor, arrojándose a los brazos de su padrino alegremente.

-Sí, si ya se, soy el mejor, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte, ya estoy viejo para esto…

-¡Estoy TAN agradecido!

Remus rió por lo bajo, Dumbledore estará muy feliz con la nueva adición a de su familia.

* * *

_Viernes en la Noche_

-¡Malfoy! Tranquilízate, hombre. –Riño un pelirrojo.

Draco Malfoy se volteó para fulminarlo con la mirada, tratando de matarlo con ella, para luego proseguir a atender a otro cliente, evitándose otro problema. ¡Como odiaba a esa comadreja! ¿Por qué su jefe lo colocaba en el mismo turno que ese idiota Gryffindor? ¡Como detestaba esa fraternidad! Si su padre no lo hubiera "desheredado temporalmente" a fines del año pasado, se hubiera dedicado a destruir la fraternidad de los leones. ¿Por qué su jefe no podía ponerlo en el mismo turno de Blaise? Seguramente pensó que se distraerían conversando o algo así. Debido a todo lo anterior, el loco de su jefe, Dumbledore, acabada de ser agregado a su lista de gente que no soportaba, y si, Draco tenía tal lista.

Enserio, ¿Qué pensaba ese viejo chocho al contratar a otro chico más? ¡Apenas y necesitaban al Weasley para atender las mesas con tan poca clientela! Seguramente el viejo coloque al nuevo a limpiar o algo así. A menos que le de esa tarea a uno de ellos.

Entrego el que, seguramente, seria el ultimo pedido del día mientras el pelirrojo tomaba asiento sobre una de las mesas, manteniéndose lejos de Severus Snape, el cocinero y nieto del jefe, además de profesor en la prestigiosa Universidad de Hogwarts, donde daba clases de química. Blaise, quien ya había terminado su turno hace horas, pero se sentía muy perezoso para ir devolverse caminando a la fraternidad, se sentó algo cerca del pelirrojo, quien lo miraba de reojo con una furia contenida mal disimulada. Draco sintió pena por su amigo, pues sabía que este se sentía atraído por la horrible personalidad de la comadreja, pero este, tan tonto como siempre, no lo notaba. De igual forma, Malfoy dudaba profundamente que algo pudiera suceder entre los dos, no se lo comento a Blaise, obviamente, no quería ser golpeado.

-¡Hola, jóvenes!-Saludo el anciano alegremente mientras les extendía dulces de limón, el cual todos rechazaron. –Aquí está la paga de la semana. -Comunico, extendiendole a los hombres un sobre con dinero- Ahora, me gustaría informarles oficialmente sobre mi repentina decisión de agregar a alguien más a nuestra familia.

Draco bufó. ¿Porque se empeñaba el viejo en llamarlos familia? ¿Qué clase de familia se grita como lo hacían ellos?

-El padrino del chico me confirmo hace un rato de la decisión de su ahijado. Este tiene quince años y quiere empezar un trabajo para independizarse un poco. Remus me confirmo que es encantador y que atraerá más clientes. ¿Cómo negarme ante tan suculenta oportunidad? Además puede hacer lo que sea, lo que lo hace de gran utilidad. La semana que viene el muchacho tomara el turno nocturno de Draco, para que Ron lo guie. Draco, tu tomaras el de la tarde con Blaise.

El rubio sonrió, pensando que tal vez el niño no sea tanta molestia, para él al menos. Weasley tendría que hacerle de niñera.

-¿Me hare cargo del niño? –Alego el alto pelirrojo en un berrinche.

-Yo creo que el "niño" se hará cargo de ti, más bien. –Se burló el muchacho de color.

¿Cómo pensaba siquiera en conquistar a la comadreja si lo insultaba casi tan seguido como el rubio?

-No peleen, muchachos. Y en cuanto a usted, Señor Weasley, estoy seguro que encontrara en Potter un gran amigo. –Le afirmo con ojos brillantes.

-Sí, solo un niño puede llevarse bien con otro niño –Canturreo Draco, tomando en cuenta que el pecoso era unos dos años menor que Blaise y él.

Ronald decidió ignorarlo, pues el apellido se le había hecho familiar.

-¿Potter? Mmm, uno de los amigos de Ginny lleva ese apellido. Mi hermanita y sus amigas babean por él, pero ella afirma que entre más obvias son, el menos parece darse cuenta. Nunca lo ha traído a casa, o bueno, nunca en mi presencia. –Recordó el Gryffindor.

Malfoy estuvo apunto de decirle que no le importaba, pero Blaise hablo primero:

-¿De verdad? Me suena su apellido, creo que lo he escuchado antes. Se lo cuestionare a mis compañeros de fraternidad más tarde –murmuro el de descendencia italiana para sí, curioso.

Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni eran dos jóvenes universitarios que cursaban el cuarto año, ambos de 21 años, estudiantes de la Universidad de Hogwarts y parte de la fraternidad Slytherin, o también conocido como "serpientes", donde la mayoría de sus integrantes aspiraban a ser políticos, estudiar economía, negocios, o heredar la empresa familiar. Blaise y Draco eran amigos desde la escuela primaria, llamando desde temprana edad la atención de mujeres, y algunos hombres, por sus atractivas apariencias.

Blaise era un muchacho alto, de color, cuya constante sonrisa resultaba siempre sexy, sensual o coqueta. Su cabello oscuro, siempre despeinado cuidadosamente, y en conjunto con sus ropas siempre de marca le daban un porte aristocrático. Era algo musculoso, pues le gustaba pasar tiempo en el gimnasio, y al igual que su rubio amigo, poseía unos hombros anchos, espalda amplia, y cuerpo deseable, aunque Draco tenía un cuerpo de contextura algo más delgado que el de Blaise.

Draco, a diferencia de su mejor amigo, llevaba su cabello peinado de manera pulcra, de un noto rubio platinado que combinaba perfectamente con su piel albina y tersa. Sus ojos, de un color gris puro, siempre lucían fríos, casi inexpresivos, como se le fue enseñado desde temprana edad. No sonreía mucho, pero cuando lo hacía procuraba que fuera en son de ironía o burla. Normalmente vestía su cuerpo con ropas formales, extremadamente elegantes, pues el rubio nunca había sido muy casual, pero desde que su padre, Lord Malfoy, se le ocurrió que debía obligarlo a pagar por su propio alimento y mantención en general, idea sacada de una revista inútil llamada "¿Estas criando bien a tus hijos?", tomo la decisión de obligar a su hijo a valerse por su cuenta, como muchos idiotas de la nación, como el imbécil pobretón de Weasley. Lástima que su padre, tan amigo del Lord Zabinni, lo haya logrado convencer también, por lo que su mejor amigo se vio en el mismo problema que él.

Las ironías e injusticias de la vida los llevo a trabajar a ambos al mismo maldito café restaurante que el pobretón, con el cual siempre batallaban en los descansos de la universidad o en clases electivas, como en ciencia, que lo tomo más por pasatiempo que por otra cosa, aunque se divertía mucho al ver al otro fallar en esa clase una y otra vez, quien sabe porque tomo ese electivo.

Ronald Weasley, un hombre alto, pelirrojo, cuyo rostro pálido estaba repleto de pecas que hacían notar más sus ojos azules, era el menor de cinco hermanos varones (aunque también tenía una hermana menor). Estudiaba en la misma Universidad que Draco y Blaise pero, a diferencia de ellos, Ronald solo había logrado entrar gracias a una beca deportiva, la cual habia luchado fervientemente para obtener. La familia del pelirrojo, si bien no era pobre, era demasiado larga como para mantener los estudios de varios hijos a la vez, por lo que todos entraban a la Universidad de Hogwarts con variadas becas que pudieran pagar sus estudios, tales como: Beca deportiva, en caso de Ronald y Charlie; Beca Excelencia Académica, en caso de Percy, entre otros.

La familia Weasly había estado desde varias generaciones anteriores en la universidad de Hogwarts, y eran bien conocidos, pues todas esas generaciones habían sido parte de la Fraternidad Gryffindor, la cual era una de las 4 fraternidades más prestigiosas del campus, en conjunto con la Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, aunque claro, también existían otras fraternidades, como la Kappa, delta, zeta, omega, sigma, etc. Pero ninguna de esas poseía la fama que contenían las primeras cuatro.

La familia Malfoy y Zabinni, como la Weasley, habían sido fundadoras de una de las 4 fraternidades principales, en caso de ellos, la Slytherin.

Desde las primeras generaciones, no solo la familia Malfoy había tomado un gran desagrado, totalmente reciproco, por la familia Weasley. Si no que toda la fraternidad Slytherin, desde sus comienzos, instauró una competencia brutal contra la Gryffindor. Y era por esa razón que Draco no toleraba la presencia de Ron en la universidad, especialmente cuando iba acompañado de sus hermanos mayores gemelos, cuyas mentes artistas, siempre ingeniosas, habían tomado gusto en realizar bromas pesadas contra todos los Slytherins.

Aunque, volviendo al precente, realmente, Draco podía confirmar que lo peor de toda esta situacion (eso incluía el hecho de que tenia que trabajar con un Weasley), era su jefe, con esa sonrisa de yo-lo-se-todo-y-nadie-me-puede-mentir, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo actuando de psicólogo para los jóvenes, siempre intentando encontrarles parejas, que le abrían sus corazones, les contaran sus problemas, entre otras cosas. Draco no estaba interesado en encontrar pareja. ¿Para qué iba a querer el a una tonta chica colgada de su brazo todo el rato? ¡Suficiente era con su amiga Pansy! Además no quería sufrir como Blaise lo hacía con el pelirrojo, eso era verdaderamente vergonzoso. ¡Pero no! El viejo tenía que salir con complejo de casamentero y traerles candidatas u candidatos de parejas a él y a Snape, especialmente.

Se quedaron unos minutos más, escuchando cosas sin importancia salir de la boca del anciano. Cuando finalmente termino de hablar, Blaise y Draco caminaron en silencia hacia su fraternidad, la cual les quedaba a tan solo siete cuadras más adelante.

-¿Crees que el nuevo vaya a cambiar esto? Digo, nuestra rutina diaria -Cuestiono el rubio, solo para romper el silencio.

-Si te refieres a que si conseguiremos otro enemigo que apoye a Ronald, no lo sé. Tal vez sea un arrogante, considerando eso de que atrae mucho a las chicas, por lo que te hará competencia. -Menciono algo distraído, probablemente luchando por recordar por qué se le hacía conocido el apellido.

Draco desvió su mirada al cielo, rezando para que el niño nuevo no alterara su rutina normal.

La próxima vez que Theodore, su otro mejor amigo, le recomendara un lugar para trabajar tras haber peleado con él por una estupidez, no le haría caso, eso seguro.

Draco no conocía en ese entonces el gran cambio que produciría en su vida la llegada del nuevo a su vida. Y este, al mismo tiempo, desconocía la euforia que lo invadiría al estar con el rubio.

Ambos siendo polos opuestos.

Draco no creía en el romance, no sentía atracción por nada. Simplemente se dedicaba a existir. Le bastaba con sus amigos, alcanzar sus objetivos, enorgullecer a su padre. Pero Harry era un joven enamorado del concepto del amor, valiente, enérgico, dispuesto a darlo todo por las personas a quien amaba.

Estaban predestinados.

* * *

_Lunes en la mañana_

-El Café Cáliz de Fuego es un lugar acogedor donde jóvenes, parejas, y grupos de amigos pueden pasar un tiempo tranquilo e informal, nada pretencioso, y ser atendidos por chicos de atractivos exóticos, deseosos de servirte. Es reconocido por poseer una gran variedad de deliciosos postres, principalmente. No he ido muchas veces, pero antes poseía un karaoke, fue un fiasco, te diré. –Informo Ginny apenas diviso a Harry entrar a la sala de curso, acercándose a él. -Cedric, el chico popular de ultimo año, trabaja allí en las mañanas del fin de semana.

-Jijijij, tu introducción me sonó mucho a Ouran, ya sabes, el manga… -Sonrió sobradamente una de sus amigas, optando por alejarse al ver el rostro inexplicablemente furioso de la pelirroja, aunque claro, sabía que esta se volvía agresiva cuando alguien "profanaba" uno de sus momentos a solas con el joven Harry.

-Muy buenos días para ti también, Gi. -Ironizo el joven Potter, burlón, mientras con un movimiento de mano saludaba a la otra chica antes de que esta partiera a sentarse al otro lado del salón. -¿Cómo sabes que trabajare ahí? Comienzo a pensar que tú sabes lo que hare yo incluso antes de que a mí mismo se me ocurra- Comentó, curioso.

-Fácil, mi hermano mayor trabaja ahí, ya sabes, ese flojo de Ron.-Alego Ginny mientras su amigo reía, deleitándola.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien, Fred y George me siguen invitando a sus fiestas de fraternidad, creo que a veces se les olvida que soy menor de edad, siempre me ofrecen trago. A Chaly también le agrade, si no, no me hubiera dejado apodarlo así. Aunque creo que solo le vasto verme a Percy para odiarme.

-Sí, pero eso no importa, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho él. A Bill lo conociste meses atrás, y te encontró adorable. -Dijo Ginny, pensando en lo que adoraría presentarlo como su novio. -Ah, las chicas y yo iremos hoy en la noche para apoyarte, también Neville y Seamus.

Harry se sorprendió: -Oh, ¿Neville? No pensé que su abuela lo dejara.

-No, claro que no, pero le dijo que se iría a dormir a la casa de Seamus, y se va sin permiso, creo que somos una mala influencia ¿No?

-No lo contradigo, solo espero que Mione no se entere, si no, probablemente nos delate. ¿Luna también va?

-¡Por supuesto! Solo espera que tú le prepares algo, ya sabes cómo se derrite por tus tortas. –Harry rió, colocando un cuaderno y un estuche sobre su pupitre, listo para empezar la clase.

- Yo le digo que si sigue así va a engordar. ¡Pero nadie escucha a Harry, no señor! -Se quejó el ojiverde, bromeando.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Cocinaras? ¿Atenderás? ¿Limpiaras?

-No lo sé, pero me da igual mientras no vuelva tarde a casa, ya sabes cómo se pone papá. Tal vez use el karaoke. Sí, eso hare, iré después de clase para preguntarle al Sr. Dumbledore si puedo darle uso de nuevo ¿Cantarías conmigo?

-¡Ni tienes que preguntar! -Acepto Ginny, observando desconcertada como Dean empujaba a Harry, quien aún no se situaba en su puesto.

-Aun no entiendo porque me odia tanto... -Murmuro el moreno mientras miraba como Dean saludaba con su mano a Ginny, para luego sentarse a la espera del profesor.

-Es que yo le gusto...

-Andamos bien de autoestima ¿No? ¡Oye! -Se quejó al ser golpeado fuertemente por su amiga en las costillas.

-Te lo mereces, yo soy linda, y es obvio que le gusto por la manera especial en cómo me mira.

-Yo no entiendo aún por qué eso lo lleva a maltratarme. -Insistió su amigo, sentándose en su puesto, al lado de la ventana.

-¡Porque esta celoso de ti! -Harry hizo una mueca, sin comprender.

-Pero entonces estaría enamorado de mí, también me mira de forma especial. -razonó, mientras miraba de reojo como, al parecer de Ginny, el susodicho lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Idiota! Esta celoso porque estas siempre conmigo. –Sentencio la pelirroja, sentándose en su puesto también, justo atrás del moreno.

-Entonces… ¿él quiere ser tu mejor amigo?-Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, realmente sorprendido por su descubrimiento.

-¿Tu no eras un experto en romance, Potter-Black?

-¿Cómo puedo ser un experto si nunca me he enamorado? Solo lo he visto, y te aclaro, me encanta cuando lo veo. -Hablo con una sonrisa boba e infantil. -Me gustaría sentir eso y que alguien sienta eso por mí. -Explico.

-Estoy segura que el día en que te enamores serás correspondido. -Apremio Hermione, entrando a la sala con su típica sonrisa maternal y con su uniforme escolar colocado perfectamente, asegurándose de cumplir todas las reglas de vestimenta, al contrario de sus amigos, pues Ginny, su mejor amiga, llevaba su falda mucho más corta de lo debido (como la mayoría de las chicas de su generación) y la camisa ligeramente abierta, sin corbata, con una chaqueta pequeña que le daba un aire de modelo de revista.

-¡Mione! Hola -le saludo Harry, tan efusivo como siempre - ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

Hermione Granger observo atentamente a su mejor amigo de la infancia con cariño, buscando perderse en esas profundas esmeraldas que esperaban impacientes una respuesta. Este tampoco se esforzaba en cuidar de su aspecto, usando un uniforme algo roto y de algunas tallas más grandes, dándole un aspecto pequeño y desprotegido. No era por falta de cuidado por parte de Sirius o algo parecido, si no que Harry era bastante descuidado (por no decir torpe), además que encontraba más comodidad en la ropa grande. Tenía la corbata en su mano, esperando a que ella, su mejor amiga, se la colocara, además de que tenía la horrible costumbre de mesclar la ropa deportiva con la colegial. ¿Qué tan mal podría verse alguien con polero de buzo y una corbata? Bueno, Harry siempre fue la excepción a muchas reglas, pues se veía lindo con todo lo que se ponía.

-Créeme, estoy segura. -Le dijo con cariño, besándole la mejilla como saludo a él y a Ginny, para luego indicarle al menor que no le colocaría la corbata, poniéndosela en el bolsillo del buzo.

-¿Y si nunca me enamoro?

-¡Por supuesto que te enamoraras! -Se escandalizo Ginny.

-¡Aaaah!-Exclamo, inflando las mejillas -Uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el futuro.

-Merlín, Harry, eso es estúpido, mejor prestemos atención a clases. -Dijo Hermione, dando por finalizada la conversación al ver entrar al salón al profesor de matemática.

A la salida Harry se despidió con la mano, sin querer besar la mejilla de todo su curso como hacían la mayoría a forma de saludo y despedida. Tomo su mochila y, tras esperar un regaño de Mione, quien le aclaraba que si va a ver a su jefe hoy, mínimo, que usara su uniforme como corresponde, partió con su celular en mano con la dirección del café Cáliz De Fuego, para consultar sobre el karaoke a su nuevo jefe, esperaba que le dijera que sí, pues si no, no sabría cómo mantenerse despierto a esa hora.

* * *

_Lunes en la tarde_

Draco miro fastidiado a Blaise, el cual coqueteaba descaradamente con las pocas jóvenes que estaban dentro del café. Después de un rato, Blaise comenzó a seducir algunas colegialas de afuera, buscando atraer más gente al lugar. Ambos llevaban puesto el uniforme de trabajo, el cual consistía en unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y camisa. Draco optaba por usar la camisa algo abierta y arremangada, mientras que Blaise, siempre friolento, usaba una chaqueta negra a juego, una camisa verde y un estiloso sombrero de color oscuro. Ron, a diferencia de los dos, usaba un chaleco rojo sin mangas por sobre su camisa blanca. Por rivalidad, Draco usaba corbatas de color verde, representando su fraternidad siempre colocadas a la perfección. Blaise, al contrario, dejaba caer su corbata a cada lado de su cuello, sin molestarse en amarrarla, mientras que Ron simplemente no usaba corbata.

-Listo, ya no creo que lleguen más clientes por un rato. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Pregunto el moreno mientras miraba a los clientes restantes distraídamente.

-No lo sé. Esperar por más, supongo. -Se sintió algo decepcionado ante tan poca clientela, lástima que no se pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

Todo era culpa del vejete por escoger una calle tan poco concurrida.

Unos minutos de aburrimiento después, escucharon un conjunto de molestas risitas enamoradas y emocionadas en la puerta del restaurante, llamando así la atención del rubio y del moreno, que miraron tan solo para ver si con eso podían matar el aburrimiento.

Draco frunció el ceño, distinguiendo una pelirroja alta y pecosa entre el grupo de chicas que conocía muy bien, Lavander Brown y las hermanas Patil, cada una más tonta que la anterior, a su parecer personal. No le sorprendió que la hermana de la comadreja se juntara con tan poca cosa, pero antes de desviar la vista de tales ruidosas jóvenes, estas parecieron divisar algo en la lejanía y, escandalizadas, se escondieron en uno de los muros del restaurante. Sonrió, las chicas se notaban a kilómetros, además de los "Shh" que soltaban para callarse unas a otras hacían aún más ruidos que sus propias voces.

La campanita del frente que anuncia un nuevo cliente sonó, entrando la razón de tanto "movimiento exterior".

-¡Oh! ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Al último de los Potter? -Murmuro Blaise para sí, siendo solamente escuchado por su rubio compañero.

Draco desvió su mirada al recién llegado, recordando que, durante el fin de semana, Blaise logro averiguar que Harry Potter-Black era el hijo del difunto Lord Potter, también perteneciente a la antigua aristocracia inglesa. Además de que fue adoptado por Sirius Black, el primo odiado de su propia madre, Narcisa. Aunque, según su padre, ese odio era solo una riña infantil de que los padres de Sirius decidieran dejar su empresa a manos de su hermana, Bellarix.

El heredero de los Potter, para sorpresa de Draco, quien esperaba ver al típico mini Lord que solían representar los niños aristocráticos a esa edad, era completamente desaliñado y ridículamente pequeño, pero que, de alguna manera, a pesar de su apariencia hasta vulnerable, irradiaba fortaleza y decisión natural. El muchacho tenia un cuerpo endeble, de espalda pequeña y hombros estrechos. Tenia la cutis blanquecina, totalmente opuesta al color azabache de su alocada cabellera risada. El menor se abrió paso hasta ellos, totalmente sumiso en sus pensamientos, sin notar la presencia de los atractivos meseros y, además, sin reparar en su club de fans. Draco y Blaise, como buenos Slytherin que eran, les llamo su atención primeramente los ojos del niño, y no por ser unos romanticones, no, eso era cosa de la fraternidad Huffelpuff, ya que era bien conocido lo infieles y traicionaron que los Slytherin podían llegar a ser con alguien que no fuera de su agrado. Quedaron embelasadospor sus ojos por ser de verde, un verde único y perfecto, embriagante, un profundo verde Slytherin.

-Tu eres Adrián- afirmo Blaise, a modo de saludo, mientras observaba divertido el desconcierto en la mirada verde del nuevo, el cual, al estar tan distraído en la música que bailaba en sus audífonos, no noto la cercanía entre ellos. - Tu turno es en la noche, enano.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Gracias errr… Señor. -pronuncio con sarcasmo, visiblemente mosqueado -Y mi nombre es Harry -Agrego con un tono más educado, aun desconcertado ante la invasión de su espacio personal.

-¡No me trates de usted! -Grito el moreno mayor, escandalizado. -Solo tengo veintiún años, pequeñín. -Reprocho con falso tono mandón.

Harry frunció el ceño. -Bien, pero no me trates como a un niño, no le veo el caso, solo eres como seis años mayor, según se.

-Seis años hacen gran diferencia, significa que soy más maduro, más inteligente y tengo mayor experiencia…

-Significa que te saldrán arrugas antes que yo, y que eres más viejo, mientras que yo soy más joven, fresco y podre ser más inteligente que tú, considerando que el sistema educacional agrega mejoras cada año, según los descubrimientos más actualizados. -Le respondió Harry, algo desconcertado con lo ilógico de la conversación, y el hecho de que sonó como Hermione.

Draco rió, sin poder evitarlo, ¿Porque Blaise le gustaba hablar tantas estupideces? Aunque no negaba que el moreno mayor era inteligente en verdad, pues a través de preguntas disfrazadas o conversaciones tan ilógicas podía deducir los problemas de uno, su forma de pensar y otras cosas.

Harry, quien no habia notado hasta ese momento la otra presencia, miro curioso al portador de tan... hum... sensual sonido. Quedando algo impresionado con la modesta musculatura del rubio, su apariencia tan embriagante, los ojos seductores, el porte elegante y los ademanes caprichosos.

Nunca había visto a nadie que se le pareciera.

-Ja, lo dice el que parece un mocoso de 12. -Murmuro Blaise, solo para ser escuchado por su amigo, quien no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Sí, bueno, Yo... estoy buscando al Sr. Dumbledore. ¿Usted Sa...? ¿Sabes...? ¿Saben dónde está? -Cuestiono el joven/niño, esforzándose por quitarse esa manera respetuosa de hablar ante alguien mayor.

-Por supuesto que sí, mira, aquí mi amigo Draco Malfoy te llevara, y que conste que mi nombre es Blaise Zabinni, pero puedes decirme Blaise.

Malfoy, interiormente, maldijo a Blaise, pues no tenia muchas ganas de acercarce al anciano. Pero asiendo uso de la actitud caballerosa que su padre le forzaba a practicar, decidío ayudar.

-Díganme Harry, entonces. –Sonrió el muchacho, mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Muy bien, gusto en conocerte P-Harry, yo te llevare donde nuestro jefe, sígueme. -Ordeno el hombre con firmesa, un tono galante manchando sus palabras.

Draco coloco una de sus finas manos en la estrecha espalda del menor, ignorando el pequeño temblor que sintió por parte de éste. ¿De verdad tenía 15 años? Parecía de 12, tal vez 13. Recorrieron en un incómodo silencio algunos pasillos del restaurante hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del loco. (Si, él tiene una oficina tipo negocios en el restaurante)

Con delicadeza, posiciono al moreno frente a la pueta de Dumbledore.

-Esta es la oficina del viejo lo-del dueño de este lugar, nos vemos. -Y sin más se fue.

Harry toco la puerta, indeciso, pero esta fue rápidamente abierta por un anciano que pareció sorprendido por su presencia.

-Buenas tardes, Harry. He de admitir que te esperaba hasta ya entrada la noche. ¿Quieres un dulce? -Harry asintió tímidamente, encontrando maleducado negarlo.

-Buenos días, señor Dumbledore. Queria darle las gracias por aceptarme en este trabajo, sin siquiera hacerme una entrevista o algo antes. Tambien queria consultarle sobre algo: una amiga de mi colegio me conto que este restaurante posee un karaoke, o lo tuvo en un pasado. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que esta noche, en mi turno, pudiera darle uso nuevamente? Quiero intentar algo nuevo, ya sabe, para atraer clientes -Rogo.

-¡Vaya, eso sí es ir directo al punto! Muchacho, si no mal recuerdo, mi colega me hizo firmar un contrato, el cual especificaba que idea que bailara por tu mente seria idea concretada. No pude negarme a aceptar tales curiosas condiciones, una mente enérgica y abierta como la tuya es justo lo que mi café necesita en este momento.

Harry lo miro durante unos segundos, había pensado que tendría que decirle miles de argumentos para convencerlo, además de que su mente aún estaba distraído con el rubio de hace un par de segundos. Si no fuera por lo distraído que estaba, probablemente hubiera enrojecido por lo que había hecho Remus. De verdad, aparentemente no solo Teddy y Sirius lo mimaban.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Logro soltar, después de un rato. -Yo... no me esperaba esto ¿Porque es tan bueno conmigo?

-Por qué a la gente buena como tú, Harry, le pasan cosas buenas.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el comentario tan extraño, sin gustarle la manera sabia con la que brillaban los ojos del anciano. De todas maneras, le recordaba un tanto a sus propios abuelos. Probablemente con el tiempo terminara viéndolo como uno, nunca se sabe, Harry siempre habia sido bueno para encariñarse con la gente.

-Y probablemente yo también te vea como un nieto, como lo hago con todos los demás. - Y con eso, Harry salió aterrado de la oficina, chocando con un risueño y sonriente Blaise, quien mencionaba algo como: "Cuando yo salí por primera vez de esa oficina, vomite"

Draco se inclinó sobre Harry, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor en un gesto tranquilizador: -¿Estas bien? –Preguntó, esperando no tener que volver a limpiar vomito.

Harry levanto la vista, su rostro enrojeciendo profundamente al notar quien le hablaba. Movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, sintiéndose muy extraño como para hablar.

-Sí, yo... me tengo que ir. -Menciono a modo de despedida tras otro rato incomodo de silencio. Salió del café apresuradamente, sacando un papel de su mochila que llamo la atención de Draco, y la pego a la entrada del lugar.

Harry volteo a ver a Draco, le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, su rostro aun rozado de verguenza. Finalmente le hizo un timido ademán con la mano y se marchó, con su club de fans pisándole los talones.

Apenas Harry desaparecio de la vista de los universitarios, la sonrisa de Blaise paso de ser simpatica a predadora.

-Vaya Draco, no pensé que fueran un "matador" para ambos lados -Se burló con suma diversión.

-¿Que dices?

-Llámame como quieras, pero puedo dar mi vida a que el niño babeaba por ti. ¡Si hasta le temblaban las piernas! ¿No me digas que no lo notaste?

-Eso puede atribuirse a que estaba nervioso por lo que sucedió con el jefe. -Intento razónar, pensado en el pequeño temblor que sintió del colegial cuando Draco lo toco.

Era mejor no comentarle eso a Blaise.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero igual.

-¿Qué fue lo que pego en la entrada?

-No lo sé, te digo enseguida, ahora voy a ver. -Blaise corrió a la puerta, salió, observo el letrero con curiosidad y luego volvió a situarse al lado del rubio.

-¿Y bien?

-Dice: "Hoy. Noche de Karaoke, no te lo pierdas" más que nada.

-¿De karaoke? Sera in fiasco, la primera y única vez que lo hicimos perdimos muchos clientes, no puedo... no espera, si puedo creer que el loco lo permitiera. Solo espero que tu novio no cante, si no...

-¡Seria maravillo!- le interrumpió el moreno.

-¿Y si cantara mal? -inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

-Alguien tan atractivo como él no puede cantar mal. Aunque no me importa, en caso contrario, como es hipotético, dijiste que sería mi novio y eso ya me haría estúpidamente feliz.

-¿Quieres que nos paseemos para ver cómo trabaja el nuevo?

-Sí, la verdad me cayó bien, lástima que tú presencia lo hizo temblar lo suficiente para no poder tener una conversación decente con él. -Le culpó.

-Que a ti te gusten los hombres no significa que todos a tu alrededor también tengan esos gustos -Se quejó el rubio, mientras el otro reía escandalosamente.

-Draco, créeme, yo siempre he creído que tú eres asexual o algo. –Confeso, esquivando el puño del rubio.

Los dos se quedaron conversando y riendo un rato, desconociendo que, de esa forma tan simple, Draco se habia vuelto el primer amor de Harry.

* * *

**N/A: **si, Severus trabaja como cocinero por que su abuelo le obliga xD y con respecto a que Harry no queria besar la mejilla de todo su curso, eso es porque, en mi pais todos suelen despedirse o saludarse asi, y mi curso tengo compañeras y compañeros que saludan a cada uno asi, para mi es una lata saludar a TODOS, asi que suelo saludar de beso a mis cercanos, y al resto del curso los saludo con un "hola" general.

Bueno, como dije al principio, pueden sugerir parejas. Hasta ahora el el Blaise/Ron es unilateral, asi que pueden hacerlo real, o ponerlos con otras personas ( a mi, personalmente me gusto Ron/Hermione, pero si ustedes los prefieren con otros no me opondre, pues de igual manera me centrare mas en Draco/Harry)

Si quieren hacerme criticas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa, estoy abierta a todo :)

**Importante: **Bueno, en verdad no es importante xD, solo queria pedirles ayuda sobre las carreras de mis personajes, pues no se me ocurre mucho. Lo unico que tengo claro es que percy esta en su ultimo año de politica, Fred estudia arte, George diseño grafico (puede cambiar si lo prefieren) y Hermione quiere estudiar derecho (aun que falta mucho para eso y quizas termine mi historia antes de eso xD, a menos que lo ponga como epilogo) bueno, asi que, me podrian ayudar con lo que estudiaran Draco, Blaise, Pansy (tal vez) y Ron? E incluso Harry, si pongo su vida universitaria como epilogo o hago una secuela...

Y eso. Muchas gracias por leer, les ruego que me dejen Reviews por que me alegran demasiado, y me inspiran para continuar la historia.

Nos veremos!


End file.
